Talk:Kilana
Appearance Does anyone know the reason why she doesn't have the usual Vorta appearance? Was it due to the "on location" nature of the episode? -- Tough Little Ship 16:08, 27 May 2006 (UTC) :She was given breast implants by the Founders and shows them off. This makes her appearance different than say, Weyoun or Keevan. ::Why were my edits erased StoryMaster 00:05, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :::Because they are pure speculation. We've only seen one other female Vorta, there is no reason to belief her chest is at all abnormal. In addition, she most definitely does not "show them off to Sisko". There is no canon evidence she was modified by the Founders. In short, it is a fan's speculation, nothing more. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:07, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::Her shirt is clearly opened so the top of her breasts show. It is clear from anyone who is male that they are enhanced breasts. So, I would suggest that it is cannon she has full sized breasts. It is also clear she is flirtateous with Sisko at the beginning of their meeting; using her "feminity" to try to get what she wants. Again, this is Cannon. I am not trying to add anything that does not exist in the episode. StoryMaster 22:29, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :::It is clear that she is wearing a shirt, it is not stated why. The reason you have is speculation. It is clear she is well endowed, it is not clear that she is "enhanced". My sister has bigger breasts, and they weren't enhanced. You are speculating, nothing more, nothing less. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:41, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::We could at least say they are "full" or that she is "nicely endowed" then. There is no denying that if you dont want to speculate on implants. -- StoryMaster 22:45, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::::While we're at that, let's say that every single Orion Slave Girl shown has been well endowed, along with Persis, Seven of Nine, etc. While we're at that, we could also state that one blue alien from is well endowed because his genitals are on his knees (and shown). It's all pure speculation, and many reasons can be given for her breasts, from the possibility that the Vorta may have previously had the ability to reproduce and that the genes in regards to breast formation were not repressed. As I stated, it's just speculation, which doesn't belong in MA articles. ;) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 22:49, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::::: WHO CARES HOW ENDOWED AN ACTRESS IS?! Who really cares? I don't, and I'm pretty sure everybody else here, other than you, doesn't give a damn either. This has ZERO relevance to Trek canon and ZERO relevance to the character-- just the actress. Either way, there was no discussion of this on screen, in the script, or otherwise, so there should be no discussion here either. This has been going on for far to long-- please, end it now. This is become rather disruptive and since it keeps getting frivolously readded to the page, thus becoming vandalism. --Alan del Beccio 22:53, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::You may be surprised to find out that I CARE.--Faramir 19:45, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::lol... I care too. ::Its nice to know there is a trekkie who is attracted to breasts. I thought all hope was lost. StoryMaster 21:40, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Seeing as we're already speculating: imo it is likely the Founders created certain Vorta with characteristics designed to sexually appeal to other species as well as an innate flirting ability, as these could very well provide them an edge in negotiations. -- 09:57, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Skin Aside from the quite interesting above discussion about breast sizes, I don't think her skin is much different than Eris'. Maybe it's subjective. I modified the background template, and you guys can revert it if I'm wrong. -- 20:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC)